Traditional multifunction devices are monolithic, are based on proprietary device controllers, and have small touch screen user interfaces. Some of these devices are beginning to add e-business capabilities such as e-mail and directory, but their functionality is restricted by their monolithic architecture, their proprietary controllers, and their limited user interfaces.
Modular networked image processing systems are known in the art. Reference in this regard may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,907, entitled “Modular Networked Image Processing System and Method Thereof”, issued Jun. 25, 1996, by K. Pavey and D. Feitelberg.
Reference can also be had to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,575, entitled “Shared Memory System with Access by Specialized Peripherals Managed by Controller Initialized by Supervisory CPU”, issued Jun. 12, 1984, whereby a document distribution center is organized to process data in specialized peripherals devices.